


Big Day

by TheQueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin woke to the sight of Bard sitting cross-legged on the bed, starring at his hands with the look of a Man about to jump out a window in panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Day

Thorin woke to the sight of Bard sitting cross-legged on the bed, starring at his hands with the look of a Man about to jump out a window in panic. "Still worried?" Thorin asked with a smile at the corner of his lips when he saw Bard untense a little in the shoulders at the sound of his voice. It was always nice to know the effect he had on the Man.

Kicking off the covers, he scooted over so he could take Bard's hands in his own and force the Man to look at him. "Relax." 

Bard smiled a little. "Easy for you to say."

"Why yes it is!" Thorin grinned, "Which is why I'm in the unique position to assure--once again I might add--that you need to relax. The priest will not set you on fire."

"No," Bard admitted his smile even wider, "No, she will not."

"Which is a good thing," Thorin said with mock seriousness. "I quite like your hair."

Bard chuckled. Thorin counted it as a victory. Leaning forward, he gave the future King a quick peck on the lips. "Now come on! The servants will soon be here to get you ready."

"Oh joy!" Bard groaned. It's okay. Sooner than later, he'd get used to having servants. They'd work on it. Thorin just hoped this time Bard would let them do their job. Because really, snatching the clothes right out of Marcil's hand was a little much. 

"Chin up, bowman!" Thorin cried, jumping off the bed and heading to the bathroom. "We have a coronation to get ready for."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quit drabble to get my writing fingers all warmed up! Hope you thought it was cute. ~They are so cute~ :3
> 
> My Tumblr: TheQueen117


End file.
